Gantsume
Gantsume is a colossal crustacean that lives in the Land of waves. Known as the king of scavengers he has very pompous attitude. He is not easily offended however he does become jealous of others easily. Appearance He has a coal black shell and an engrossed left claw. Once he made a contract with a legendary fisherman from Kirigakure territory he carved the Kanji for Mizu, "水" into the underside of his shell. Personality Gantsume is a very proud and pompous individual. He has only allowed himself to be summoned by two people, both of which he regards as being below him in status. This personality trait led to his title the King of Scavengers which he proudly proclaims. Counter to his normal attitude, he becomes very quiet and noticeably disturbed at the mention of Ginirodobu. According to Gantsume, this is the one place his rule does not reach. After learning how to use Senjutsu chakra, Gantsume became even more confident in his abilities. History Gantsume was once a tiny crab born in a big sea of crustaceans. Despite his size Gantsume had big dreams and would not allow others to mock him. The story behind his large growth spurt, as told by himself, is that he drank gallon after gallon of sea water and strengthened his claws by lifting fishing boats. Eventually Gantsume's body swelled to be the colossal size it is today. However he was too big for his home and had to leave. Attracting a following of crustaceans later named the Kani Club along the way, Gantsume settled down at a beach somewhere in the Land of Waves. This beach was renamed to Kani Coast, where Gantsume ruled over all in his new domain. In his free time Gantsume went for long swims between fishing towns and accidentally became caught on a fisherman's hook. This fisherman reeled Gantsume out of the water with ease which greatly humbled the crab. Apologetic towards Gantsume, the fisherman taught the crab how to control senjutsu chakra before releasing him back into the water. As a tribute to this man Gantsume carved the kanji for Mizu into his shell. Years later after Saizo Naritoshi accidentally fished him up then beat him in a number of challenges he begrudgingly entered into a contract with him. Once Saizo introduced Maru to him Gantsume issued a challenge due to his resemblance to the legendary fisherman. After his loss he gladly entered a contract with Maru which mildly offended Saizo. Abilities & Skills Gantsume primarily uses Water Release techniques in the form of bubbles or foam to attack. He can also dig up mountains of earthen material for his Earth, Mud and Sand Based Techniques. His most famous technique is his Left Claw Slam, in which he hammers down his engrossed claw upon an object while holding a mass of mud and foamy bubbles that explode upon impact. Being the King of Scavengers in his region, he can order around most other crustaceans to do his bidding. His court of crustacean followers known as the 'Kani Club' heed his every command without question.